Let it Snow
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Christmas themed followup to Dominion Wars. Adam brings both MX teams back together, will they survive the holidays?
1. Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, but I do own every character you don't recognize from MX. This is a follow-up to my story Dominion Wars. Checking out that story is advised, cause this story might not make sense if you don't.**

**Melodie568 challenged me to write a Christmas story, so feel free to tune in while I fall on my face trying. It will be 3 chapters long, one each for planning, Christmas Eve and Christmas.**

**Chapter 1: Planning**

Jesse, Melodie, Alex, Shal, Max and Lexa were sitting in the living room when Adam walked in with Mike and Emma who was eight and half months pregnant. Adam stretched out his arm to let Mike and Emma know where to sit. "Glad you all could be here tonight. As soon as the others get here, we'll get to the point of this meeting."

"Adam, come on, quit playing games," said Shalimar. She was in a bad mood, and everyone knew it.

Before Adam could say anything, Brennan walked in with Mari. Gabriella, Ashley, Zack and Zane followed them.

Ashley spoke up; "Hey Adam, me and Gabby met these guys in the garage. What's going on?"

"You and Gabriella sit down, your dad's coming too."

"Ashlocke?" asked Shalimar.

"Yes, Shal, Ashlocke. He's not evil anymore."

"I know, but."

"No buts!"

Gabriel Ashlocke walks in as Brennan sat down next to Melodie and places his hands on Alex's head, messing up his hair, "Hey little guy."

"Brennan, stop it!" said Jesse, angrily. Alex looked up at his dad, then moved away from Brennan, and sat in Jesse's lap.

"Jesse."

"Shut up, and don't talk to me Brennan."

"Jesse," said Melodie. "Don't act like this in front of our son!"

Gabriel awkwardly walks past Mari, who was standing beside Brennan, and hugs his daughter Gabriella and son Ashley. "Miss seeing you guys."

"We miss you two dad. Wish Adam hadn't moved you to team Sanctuary."

"I never thought I'd be a member of Mutant X, much less allowed in Sanctuary," he laughed. "Maybe someday I can move back to Haven's team."

"Yeah, you mean when Shal calms down," said Gabriella, just loud enough for Shal to hear.

Shal opened her mouth to say something, but Gabriel stopped her, "Wait, let me handle this. She is my daughter Shalimar. Gabby, I don't ever want to hear you talk to her like that, again. Shal is weary of me, I did a lot of horrible stuff to her, she has ever reason to hate me."

"But you're not that person anymore!" yelled Gabby.

"I know that, but she doesn't yet. In time, I hope she will. Now sit down, and listen to Adam."

Emma looked up at Adam, "When do we get the big news?"

"As soon as Josh and the others get here."

* * *

**15 minutes later….**

Josh, Lulu, Rosalie and an angry looking Dax walked into the living room. Shalimar looked up, "Now do we get the news? If not, I'm leaving."

"Ok, you get the news. I think this will come as a big surprise for all of you. But since our war with the Dominion is over, I've decided it's time we celebrate the old fashion way."

"Are we having a party?" asked Alex. Jesse almost laughed out loud at his son's anxiousness.

Adam smiled, "Yes, Alex we are. We're going to celebrate Christmas."

"We are?" asked Brennan. "We've never done that before."

"We've never had the time before," said Adam. "And we need to celebrate the downfall of the Dominion."

Adam walked over and picked up an old brown hat. "Everyone place your name in this hat."

"Adam, what for?" asked Shalimar.

"Secret Santa. Alex can you hand out these papers and these pencils?"

"I'll hand out the pencils Adam," said Jesse. "He's too young to carry that many pencils."

"Right, sorry, still not used to having a real little kid around," said Adam.

"Who you calling little!" yelled Alex.

Everyone almost collapsed in the floor laughing. Melodie tried sshing everyone, but she was laughing too hard herself.

Adam kneeled down, "Alex, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by calling you little. I just meant you were shorter than…me."

"Ok," he smiled. He passed out the papers, and Jesse passed out the pencils. "Do I get to put my name on paper too?"

"Yes, Alex."

"Yea!" he yelled as he jumped up and down.

"And besides the Secret Santa, you are all allowed to buy as many gifts as you want for each other. Team Sanctuary will stay with us doing the holidays."

Shalimar stood up and walked toward the kitchen, "I need some water."

"I'll be right back," said Jesse as he followed Shal. "Shal are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. I don't want to spend the holidays with Brennan and Mari."

"I know it isn't going to be easy, but we're going to get through it."

"We're?"

"I haven't talked to Brennan since he left to move to Haven. Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it."

"Jesse, I never wanted you to lose your friendship with Brennan."

"He's no friend of mine."

"We'll talk about this later, let's go pull our names from a hat."

**Back in the living room….**

The 20 members of the Mutant X family passed the hat around and each pulled out a slip of paper with a name of the person they were to buy a present for.

Adam stood up, "Alright, go to bed, we have 4 days till Christmas. Shopping can wait till tomorrow."

Everyone got up, left the room, and headed to their rooms. Each was waiting till later to read their piece of paper.

**Behind close doors…**

Mike walked down the hall, and took the piece of paper out of his pocket: Alex.

'_How do I shop for a kid? Ok, if I were a kid, what would I want? That isn't going to work, I haven't been a kid for a long time. Ok, I'll go to Toys R' Us and ask someone. It will give me great practice for when Emma's and mine child gets here.'_

* * *

Emma walked into her and Mike's room and headed for her bathroom. She turned on the shower, and pulled her clothes off. She reached down and the pulled the piece of paper out of the pocket of the pants lying on the floor. She was hoping it would be someone easy to shop for.

That hope ended when she read the paper: Ashley.

'_I don't even have a clue of what to buy for Ashley. He's my nephew, and I barely know him. He lives here, and I don't know him well enough to buy a gift. Maybe I can change not knowing him. Maybe invite him to hang out with me shopping tomorrow. Surely, we can talk some then.'_

* * *

Gabriella walked into her room. She was moving around her stuff, so her boyfriend Zane could stay in her room. She pulled the paper out of her pocket. She almost laughed when she read the paper: Zack.

'_Zane's twin brother? He hates me, seriously hates me. He has tried to get Zane to break up with me. Of course, he has good reason, I did almost get him and Zane killed. But maybe a Christmas gift could break the ice.'

* * *

_

Ashley walked into his room and climbed on the top of his bunk bed. He reminded himself to go ask his dad to join him in his room. He climbed back down, and remembered to read the paper. His heart sunk when he realized whom he'd have to buy a gift for, Lulu.

'_She still blames Gabby for killing Shelly, even thought Gabby didn't. The fighting got so bad the Lulu was moved to Sanctuary. How do I buy a gift for someone who hates my sister?'

* * *

_

Max walks into the dojo and pulls the paper out of his pocket. He got Dakota.

'_Why him? This shouldn't be hard; after all, he is my brother. However, I haven't talked to him in 2 months. Every since he left and moved to Sanctuary, he has been so distance. He's even pulled away from Rosalie, and nobody knows why. Maybe while he is here I can get him to open up.'

* * *

_

Josh walked out of the rooftop door and went to stand on the balcony. She had known whom she chose from the second that touched the paper: Zane.

'_I know exactly what he wants. However, how to I get it without causing another fight with Gabriella? She was convinced I wanted him until I started seeing Zack. Will this gift start the battle all over again?_'

* * *

Zane knocked on Gabriella's door, when she didn't answer; he pushed the door open. He heard the shower going and decided to wait till she got done. He sat down on her bed and pulled out the paper. He joyfully realized he had gotten Gabriella.

'_How lucky am I? I get to secret Santa shop for my girlfriend. Wait. How do you shop for a girlfriend? Oh man.'

* * *

_

Zack walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to take with him to bed. He was still unclear where he would be staying, since he and Josh stayed at Sanctuary. He guessed sleeping on the couch was in his future. He pulled the paper out of his pocket. The one person he wanted to buy a gift for Josh.

'_Yes! I know exactly what do get her. This is going to be the best Christmas ever! Never thought I'd say that. Who ever knew I would fall in love with a crazy chick though.'

* * *

_

Dax walked down to the garage. He did not intend to stay for this little party. He pulled the paper out of his pocket and threw it.

"You leaving?"

He turned to see Lexa standing there. She was leaning against the wall smiling.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I was hoping you'd stay. I was hoping to get to know you better."

"Lexa I forgave you for what you did, betraying my brother and I even accept you marrying my brother, but please don't try to be my friend."

"I'm not good at making friends anyway. Dax, we used to be good friends when you were younger. Remember your mom and dad would bring you to Sanctuary to hang out with Max and me."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Then you remember how you used to tell me secrets."

"Hold it, I see where this is going."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, you're trying to trick me into telling you why I'm a jerk," he joked.

"Not trying to trick you, just trying to remind you that you don't have to go through whatever you're going through, alone."

"You're one to talk, you're usually the one going through stuff alone."

"Yeah I know, but I'm trying to change that."

"Alright, I'll tell you on one condition."

"Name it."

"Promise you won't tell Max."

"He's my fiancée, Dax."

"Ok bye," he said as he turned to leave.

He walked about 15 feet before Lexa stopped him, "Alright, I promise."

"Rosalie broke up with me," he said turning back toward her.

"What? She's crazy! I know she loves you Dax."

"We'll I guess not. I gave her everything!" yelled Dax in anger.

"Dax, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, I love her! I've never loved a girl, like I love her, Lexa. I was going to ask her to marry me."

"Dax, let me talk to her. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding."

"Would you? But don't tell her I miss, don't want her pity."

"What is it with you Laken men and your pride."

"You think we're bad," said Dax with a smile. "You should see Zack and Zane fighting in the dojo, and getting whooped by their girlfriends."

Lexa laughed, "Look you have to stay, you can stay in Max's room. And find out who you're gift shopping for."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

Dax walked over to paper he threw. He picked it up and read it: Rosalie.

"Life sucks," he said walking back toward the garage door.

"Where you going?"

"Shopping, I'll be back."

"You better, or our deal is off."

Lexa watched as Dax got on back of the motorcycle that Zane got him. She wanted till he drove off to pull her paper out of the garbage where she threw it before Dax came out. Her paper read: Melodie.

'_I like her, some. However, I have to admit I am angry with her. Jesse was mine when she came back into his life. Technically, he was with Dasi, but we spent ever night together talking. The night before Mel joined Mutant X, Jesse said he was going to dump Dasi and I was hoping he would want me. Then he turned around and called Melodie. Now I have to get her a gift.'

* * *

_

Jesse walked into his room, his left foot caught something under it and he went flying up, landing on his back in the floor. He slowly sat up, reached under him and pulled out a rubber ducky. He fell back laughing. There was no end to the joy that his son brought to his life. Alex and Melodie had finally made his life complete.

He reached into his pocket for the piece of paper, and read the name. The smile all but faded when she read Brennan.

'_I am not buying that jerk a gift! How do I buy a gift for the person who broke Shal's heart?'

* * *

_

Gabriel Ashlocke walked into Ashley's room. Looked around and found Ashley asleep. He crawled into the bottom bunk and pulled out the paper. He wasn't sure he wanted to participate in the secret Santa, until he read the name on the paper: Adam.

'_What do you get the man, who ruined your life? Nevertheless, he also saved my life a few months ago. Maybe the gift can end all animosity between us. Or at least get me through the holidays.'

* * *

_

Mari went into her old room at Haven to find it completely empty. There wasn't even a bed. It was fine with her; she was used to roughing it. She pulled the paper from her pocket; secretly praying it wasn't Shalimar. What do you get the girl who lost her boyfriend to you? Instead of Shalimar, she got Max.

'_The idiot who spearheaded Brennan and me moving to Sanctuary. I didn't know until I heard it from Max himself. He said he wanted to make things easier on Shalimar. I agreed, but now it hurts to think about it. What do I get the man who caused that pain?'

* * *

_

Melodie walked into her room and saw Jesse lying on the floor. "Jesse! Are you ok?" she said running to his side. She almost collapsed in laughter when he held up the rubber ducky. "Alex..must have..left that."

"Either that are we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Why you need a rubber ducky," he laughed then stop abruptly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, my back hurts though."

"Let me get you into bed, and I'll rub your back ok?"

"Ok, you still have that warming massage lotion?"

"Yeah. Get into bed, I'll get it form the bathroom."

"Ok."

Melodie walked into the bathroom and pulled the paper out of her pocket absent-mindedly. She reached for the massage oil, while trying to unfold the paper. She opened the paper just as she knocked over the Shampoo bottle she left on the back of the toilet that morning after bathing Alex. "I'm ok, just clumsy."

"Ok, hurry up though."

"Ok, Jesse, give me a second."

She picked up the shampoo, opened the door to the shower and placed it up on the shelf. She loved the fact that Alex stayed in the room across from them. She placed the paper of the side of the sink and reached for the massage oil. She turned to see Jesse standing in the doorway. "I was coming."

"I know, but I decided to change the game."

"Oh really," she smiled.

"Yeah, and your not going to need the massage oil."

He walked over to her and kissed her passionately. He let his hands travel down her back and to her waist. He began unbuttoning her blouse, and kissing the nape of her neck. "Want to join me in the shower?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

* * *

Melodie crawled out of bed and pulled on her robe. She glanced down and watched Jesse sleep for a second. She needed to use the restroom, and then she'd get back into bed.

She walked into the restroom and her eyes caught the paper by the sink. She walked over, picked it up and read: Lexa.

'_Getting her a present should be easy. Although, I haven't really gotten to know her since I joined Mutant X. But I think she likes me. However, that doesn't make it any easier to buy her a gift. Wait I can ask Max. No, I can't, it's supposed to be secret Santa. Merry Christmas and the fun begins...'

* * *

_

Alex walked down the hall carrying his teddy bear. The dark scared him, but he knew where he was going. However, everything was different at night. He started to get scared when he heard the sound coming from the room he just passed. It sounded like crying. He went and knocked gently on the door.

He baked up slightly when he hear footsteps on the other side. He watched as the door opened, and Shal squatted down to his level, "Hey Alex, you ok?"

"Yeah, I need help though."

"Well, you come on in here, and we can do something about that."

"Ok."

Shal watched at the 4-year-old Alex walked into her room. She wiped her eyes one last time, and turned to watch him crawl up onto her bed. She walked over and helped him up. "There you go buddy."

"Thanks aunt Shal."

"Your welcome sweetie, now what do you need help with?"

"Getting a present for someone. I'm a kid, I can't go to the store," he pouted.

"I'll take you to the store, if you like."

"Really? Yeah, I' d like that."

"So can I know who you're getting the gift for, or you want to keep that a secret?"

"You can know, here," he said handing her the paper.

Shal smiled and opened the piece of paper: Jesse.

"So you have to shop for daddy huh?"

"Yeah, I never done that before, can you help?"

"Yeah, and while we're shopping we can get ice-cream. You like Rocky Road right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," she smiled, knowing it was Jesse's favorite too.

"Are you going to buy your gift too?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You don't sound like you're happy about it aunt Shal."

"I get like this around the holidays, don't worry, we'll have a blast tomorrow shopping."

"YEA!" yelled Alex.

"Shh! Grown-ups sleeping," smiled Shal. "Let's get you back to your room."

"Can I stay in here with you?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Shal helped Alex get under the cover and watched as he fell asleep. She crossed the room and picked up the paper from her desk.

' _How do I buy you a gift. For so long now, I've hated you. I still hate you, and I have my baby to think of. Can I really afford to get you a gift? Can I afford to forgive you for what you've done to me?'_

She laid the paper down and walked over to the bed, crawling in beside Alex. He wiggled closer to her and she placed her arms around him. Falling asleep, she thought one last time about the person she had to buy a gift for Ashlocke!

* * *

Lulu walked into the dojo to find Max hitting the punching bag hard. "Hey Max."

"Hey Lulu, how do you like being back here at Haven?"

"Honestly, I hate it."

Max laughed, "Me too."

"I like some of the people here, but not enough to spend the holidays with them."

"So who do you have to buy a gift for?"

"I thought it was supposed to be a secret."

"Yeah, it is, guess I was hoping you got someone I can shop for, so we could trade."

"Who did you get?"

"Dakota."

"I got Mike."

"Never mind on the trade then," he joked.

"Yeah, I couldn't shop for Dax, don't know him well enough."

"Yeah, and I punched Mike last week."

"You what?"

"I punched Mike for being a jerk. He got you moved to Sanctuary for personal reasons. He should have stayed out of it!"

"I agree, but I don't need you fighting my battles for me."

"I know, but I just blew it."

"Well just think how I feel buying a gift for someone who got me kicked out of here."

"Yeah, you got the hard one, no doubt."

"Well, I'm going to bed, so see you in the morning."

"Where you sleeping?"

"I think on the floor in Mari's old room, with her."

"You girls go stay with Lexa, in her room. I'm staying in a room with Dax."

"Is Lexa going to treat Mari bad? Cause I don't want to subject her to that."

"Since you've joined us at Haven, have you seen Lexa mistreat Mari?"

"No."

"That's cause Lexa doesn't want to get involved, and she doesn't have a problem with Mari. In fact, she's ask Mari to be her maid-of-honor."

"Wow, didn't know that."

"Nobody does yet, so don't tell, ok?"

"Ok, I'll get Mari and we'll share with Lexa, cause I'm tired, going to bed sounds really good right now."

"Goodnight Lulu."

"Night Max."

* * *

Adam glanced once more at his piece of paper; he was overjoyed to find that he would be buying something for Emma.

'_My son's wife. I get to give Emma a gift. Before she was married to my son, she was already like a daughter to me. I cared for her and was scared for her. With her abilities, she was in so much pain when I found her. Now, she can handle herself with no problems. Since she married Mike, she's found some inter peace.'

* * *

_

Rosalie lay on her bed reading the name on the paper: Mari.

'_Yeah I would get the one person I never wanted to buy a gift for. She will probably only get one. Shal is being so strong, pretending she doesn't care about Brennan leaving her to be with Mari. In addition to everything she is going through, she's pregnant. She's engaged to the father of the baby, but she cries every night. How do I get a gift for someone I blame for causing my best friend's heart to break?'

* * *

_

Brennan walked into the room he thought he was sharing with Mari to find it empty, with a white note on the floor. He walked over a picked it up:

_Dear Brennan,_

_Lulu and Lexa invited me to stay with them in a room. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I need to mend fences while I still can._

_Love, Mari_

Brennan leaned against the wall and slide down. He had wanted to talk to Mari. He looked again at the piece of paper with the name of the person he was to buy a gift for.

He had over head Adam telling Max, that he was going to find a way to expose whom bought what for whom.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the name he had drawn was Shalimar.

' _I haven't talked to her since I moved out. She hates me, and for good reason. I have to admit I'm angry with her too. She moved on after me and engaged to another man, all in a month. I want to yell at her for being so dumb, but I have no right. How do I get her gift? I miss the friendship we had, but I can never have that again, can I?'_

**All right, nice long chapter to get you guys in the mood for a story. Next chapter will be posted on Christmas Eve.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	2. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Mutant X. I do however own all the characters I brought in from my story Dominion Wars.**

**Chapter 2 Christmas Eve:**

Emma walked into Haven carrying a small box. Mike was sitting on the couch, when she walked into the living room. Mike got and took the box from Emma, "Let me help you."

"Thanks, but it wasn't that heavy. Want to help me with the rest?"

"The rest?"

"The Christmas party is tonight, there's boxes of decorations in the garage, in our car."

"Ok, I'll get Brennan, Max and Jesse, we'll get them in, then you girls can put the stuff up. That's what girls do right?"

"Right, thanks honey."

"No problem."

**1 hour later…**

"Emma, I think this is the last box," said Jesse as he put the box down, and sat down on the couch. "Now, let me catch my breath, and you can get all the girls in here."

"Well, not all of them. Shal is online searching for a gift I think, Rosalie and Lexa went out to lunch, and Josh ran out of here about 20 minutes ago."

"Wonder what's that about, you have any idea?"

"Yeah, she was afraid of something, it felt like she was trying to prevent something."

"Does she need back-up?" asked Jesse. He was starting to worry, he knew this holiday was going too good, and wouldn't last.

"No, I don't think so. Anyway, I could use some help, since some of the others girls are shopping. Please Jesse?"

"Ok, let me go get Melodie, use the com-rings to get the other girls."

"Why can't I get Mel using the com-ring?"

"Cause she takes it off when taking a bath."

"Ok, so you'll be back in an hour," smiled Emma.

"Funny, but no, not yet anyway. I'll get her."

"Thanks."

**10 minutes later…**

Melodie comes into the living room to find Lulu, Emma, Mari and Gabriella putting the lights on the Christmas tree. "Hey girls, looking good, what can I do?"

"Can you put up the mistletoe?"

"Sure can."

Melodie took the small box from Emma and walked around placing the 4 sprigs of mistletoe in the walkways. Then she turned to see Lulu, Gabriella and Emma start emptying some more decorations from the boxes. They were putting lights and red bows everywhere.

Lulu took mini reefs out of a box and went down the hallway placing them on the doors. Gabby started putting a cookie tier together and placed it on the table.

Emma went to the kitchen to check the cookies she was baking.

Mari walked out of the room.

Melodie followed her all the way to the roof, "Mari!"

"Hey Mel, just needed some fresh air," said Mari with a weak smile.

"Miss your family?"

"Yeah a little, but I'm going home for New Years'."

"Must be tough being here, with everything going on, I mean with Brennan."

"Yeah it is, but I can deal with it."

"You should know that I don't agree with everyone else. I think it's something that just happened, and neither you are Brennan meant for it to happen."

Mari starts crying, and Melodie hugs her. "It's just so hard, they all hate me!"

"No they don't, they're just caught in a awkward position right now. We love Shal, and she's hurting right now. You and Brennan don't know this yet, but Shal broke off her engagement to Kristoff."

"She what?"

"She said she would rise the baby on her own, without help, but she wouldn't marry a guy she didn't love completely."

"Wow, I thought she was in love him, I really did."

"According to her, she wasn't, she was just trying to make the pain stop."

"The pain I caused," said Mari sadly. "I didn't mean to, but I did. To be honest, I've even thought of breaking it off with Brennan, and going home to New York."

"Because of all this, or because you don't love him?"

"To be honest, both."

"Are you serious? Why don't you love him?"

"Cause I don't trust him Mel. We haven't had sex, in case you're wondering."

"I wasn't, but nice to know."

"He slept with Shal, and then dumped her, for me. What's to keep him from dumping me for the next girl he wants in his bed?"

"I see your point."

"I plan on dumping him after Christmas, please don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok, but let's go back in, you can help me with decorations."

"Thanks Mel, for being my friend."

"Your welcome, now let's go back in, it's freezing out here!"

**Christmas Party….**

Shal walked toward the table and grabbed a glass. She filled it with fresh ice tea that Emma had just made. She picked up a chocolate chip cookie and turned to watch the others dance and have fun. She decided to get some fresh air, so she headed for the roof.

She walked out to find Ashlocke leaning on the new railing looking down. She started to turn around and go back to the party. She had her hand on the knob when she turned to look one last time at Gabriel. He looked lost in thought, and sad. So much so, that she found herself letting go of the doorknob. "Hey."

Gabriel turned and saw Shalimar standing there, "Hey, I can go if you want to be alone."

"No, it's a big roof, we can share."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, so why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

"True, I just wanted fresh air."

"Me too, just needed to clear my head."

"You ok?"

"I will be," smiled Gabriel. "You know I asked Adam to find Ashley and Gabriella's mother Cassandra, right?"

"Yeah, did he find her?"

"Yeah, he said he got an anonymous tip that someone emailed him. He followed up on it. She's dead."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, when, how? No wait, forget I asked."

"It's ok, I only know what Adam told me actually. When Ashley and Gabriella disappeared while away at college Cassandra moved out of her house and actually went searching for me, so I could help her find them. She never found me, cause I never knew I had kids till they found me just before Mike shot me 2 years ago."

"Are you sure she's dead?"

"Yeah, even though Adam hasn't said so, Shal, I just know she's dead. Cassie would have never stopped looking for the twins, she would have never stopped."

"I'm so sorry, I was really hoping for the best."

"You were, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I sent the email to Adam. I was hoping to give you Cassie for Christmas."

"You pulled my name from the hat?"

"Yeah, surprise!" she laughed. "I'll come up with something else."

"You don't have to get me anything."

"Yeah I do, and I think I know what to give you."

"What?"

"Find out in the morning," she smiled as she walked back toward the door. She stopped abruptly and hit her knees screaming in pain. She clutched her stomach.

"Shal!" screamed Gabriel as he ran toward her. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her toward the door. He opened the door and walked as fast as he could with Shal in his arms.

"ADAM!"

Adam and everyone turned to see Gabriel carrying a now unconsious Shalimar.

Brennan rushed toward Shal on impulse, "What did you did you do to her?"

"It's not me, it's the baby!" yelled Gabriel. "Get out of my way!"

"Bring her this way Gabe, Mike you and Max come help me!"

Brennan sat on the couch waiting for word on Shalimar. Emma came out of the lab, and walked over to him. "She's going to be fine, just a little shaken up."

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Why didn't anybody tell me Shal was pregnant?"

Emma froze, it hit her that until that night, Brennan had known nothing about the baby. "Brennan, I thought you knew."

"Is it mine?"

"I never asked her, but I got the news from Jesse that the baby is Kristoff's."

"Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"To be honest, it was none of your business," said Emma. "You aren't in her life anymore."

"But I love her still, weive been through a lot."

"We'll now, she's going through a lot alone."

"She's not exactly alone, she got that Kristoff guy."

"She broke off her engagement to him a few weeks ago."

"Then she's free! I can get her back!"

"What?"

"I can get Shalimar back."

"Brennan, please don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, you'll see, she loves me and I want her back."

"But does she want you?"

"Yeah, of course she does, why else would she call off her engagement?"

"Brennan, you're wrong, she didn't break it off because of you."

"Emma, I think I know Shal better than you," he said as he kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

Jesse came toward her, "What's with him?"

"Don't know, the big idiot," said Emma. "You mind staying with Shal tonight. I would, but I can't stay up all night with this baby of mine," smiled Emma.

"Actually Melodie is staying with Shal tonight."

"Great, I guess we better get to bewd then."

"Goodnight Emma."

"Night Jess."

**Ok, last chapter will be posted tomorrow.**


	3. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, I don't even own the DVD's.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Merry Christmas to you all!**

**Chapter 3: Christmas Day.**

Jesse rolled over in bed to place his arms around his wife, only for his arms to hit the bed. He sat up, looked around and found a note on her pillow.

'_Merry Christmas Jesse!_

_To find one of your presents you need to look where a precious loved one sleeps. _

_So search high and low and you will seek. Love Melodie.'_

He smiled when remembered that it was Christmas Day. This note reminded him of the last time Mel left his bed to open her Christmas presents. According to her, it was the morning after Alex was conceived.

He jumped up out of bed with that thought. There was no way he was going to miss Alex's first Christmas with him. In addition, he was dying to know what Shalimar got Alex for a present.

**2 hours later, in the living room...**

Adam watched as they opened the presents that they had gotten for each other. He was amazed that he had managed to pull it off. However, there was still the Secret Santa present receiving. He had told them to place those presents in a box one at a time. What they didn't know was that Adam was secretly placing the names on the gift in glow in the dark ink.

He hated tricking them like this, but he was tired of the divided Mutant X teams. He hoped he would never have to review who did it, but he was prepared to do just that.

Shal was sitting on the couch laughing. Her baby scare was behind her, and for the first time in months, she was happy. "Hey Alex, come here."

"Ok Aunt Shalimar," said Alex as he ran toward her.

"You see that really big box over there?"

"Yeah, it's huge!"

"It's for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Yea!"

Alex ran over to the box and began ripping the paper off it. All the grown-ups stopped and watched with joy as Alex finally unwrapped his present just enough to know what it was.

"It's just like daddy's!" said Alex as he hopped up and down. "It's a toy jeep!"

"Shal, where did you find one that looked just like mine?" asked Jesse.

"Had it custom made actually," smiled Shalimar.

"Thanks Shal."

"You're welcome, and here is your gift," she smiled.

Jesse reached for the gift and was pleased to unwrap a new laptop computer, "Wow, this is just what I wanted, thanks!"

"You're welcome, and Melodie I got you a gift as well. I love the smile that you've out on his face," she said handing the gift to Melodie. Melodie unwrapped a matching laptop that had her name embossed on the front.

"How, thanks Shal," said Melodie. "Was going to wait till later to give this to you, but now seems right."

Melodie handed a small flat box to Shalimar, who was curious to see what Mel had bought her. Shalimar ripped the rapping off to reveal a white photo album with gold trim. Shalimar loved it before she even saw the writing on the front: My Baby.

"Mel it's beautiful, thank you so much, I'll treasure it forever."

"I'm so glad you like it, I was afraid you wouldn't."

"No, I love it!"

Lexa was standing by the window looking out, when Jesse came up behind her, "You ok?"

"Just peachy."

"That's Lexa for no right?"

"Why did you give me a painting of a ice princess?"

"It's not what you think."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking!"

"I bought it to remind you of how far you've come in the last 2 years," he said as he walked away and left her standing there.

Adam left the room and came back carrying the box with the Secret Santa gifts in them. "Alex can you help me hand these out?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

It took about 5 minutes for the 20 gifts to be handed out. Adam stood before them all. "Alright, one by one, you will open your presents, and show the rest of the room what you got. Then I want the Secret Santa to admit who they are."

"Is this necessary?" asked Shalimar, "Why the big production?"

"Humor me."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Brennan your first."

Brennan stood up and began unwrapping his present. It was hard to contain the laughter when everyone realized Brennan received a vibrator.

Emma was the first of many to lose it, and start laughing out loud.

Jesse stood up; "I wanted to let you know that I was you Secret Santa."

Brennan smiled slightly, "Jesse, you know these things are for girls right?"

"Yeah, I know, I figured Mari would need it," he said sitting back down.

"No she doesn't!" yelled Brennan.

"Yeah, she will," snickered Shal. Brennan sat down in a huff.

Adam stood up, "Lexa, I think you're next."

"Alright, let see what we have here," she said as she unwrapped the gift. She gasped as she realized it was a photo of herself with a super-imposed Leo looking down on her. She reached for the locket she wore around her neck. It was gone.

"You looking for this?" asked Melodie has she held up the locket.

"Mel? You did this?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," she said as she wiped a single tear and sat down.

"Jesse, you're next," said Adam.

Jesse stood up and unwrapped his present. In his hand he held and cast molding of a child's hand. "Alex is this your print?"

"Yes."

"Alright, who got me this, I love it!"

"I did Daddy!"

"You? How did you?"

"Aunt Shal took me to the mall and helped me put my hand in the mold."

Jesse turned to look at Shal, "Thank you for helping him."

"Anytime."

Jesse turned to Alex, "Thank you Alex, this is the best present ever."

"You really like it?"

"Yea, I do. Come here and give daddy a hug."

Adam waiting for Alex to crawl in his dad's lap and hug him. Alex then turned to sit in Jesse's lap. "Alright, Gabe, you're next."

"Alright," he said standing up. He held in his hand something the size of a Christmas card. He opened it, and sure enough it was card. He opened and read it.

"Shal, do you mean it?"

"Yeah I do."

"Dad," said Gabriella, "What is it?"

Gabriel handed the card to his son Ashley, and walked out of the room. Ashley opened the card; " Can I read it?"

"Sure," said Shal.

_Dear Gabriel, _

_I searched for a gift that I could give you. This is the only thing I and I alone can give you. I forgive you._

_Shalimar_

"Shal," said Mike, "thanks, I know it meant a lot to him."

"Shal," said Gabby, "I owe you an apology."

"No you don't, you were right."

"Whose next?" asked Ashley.

"Rosalie," said Adam.

Rosalie stood up; she unwrapped the tiny little box. She opened the box to find a ring. "It's a very beautiful ring," she said showing it off. "Whoever got this for me, thank you."

Josh stood up, "First off, I didn't get it for you. Someone else did, and they want you to read the note that's under the ring."

"Oh, ok," said Rosalie.

_Rosalie,_

_I love you, and I never want to lose you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?_

_Dax._

"Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Yes, you drive me crazy! And I can't get enough."

"Then yes, yes I'll marry you."

Dax got off the couch so fast you would have thought his butt as on fire. He picked Rosalie up off the ground in a tight hug.

"DAX!" yelled Max. "Put the poor girl down!"

"Alright, but only long enough to find out who got me whatever this thing is."

"Deal. Cause you're last."

"No I'm last," said Shalimar.

"Mari, you're up," said Adam.

Mari stood up and opened the gift. She had braced herself for something hateful. However, what she got was round class tickets to New York. "Wow, this is great. Whoever got these for me thanks."

Rosalie stood up, "I figured it was the least I could do after the nasty way I've treated you lately. I miss having you as a friend."

"I miss having friends," joked Mari. "Apology accepted."

"Thanks."

"Alex, your turn," said Shal.

Alex unwrapped the gift to find a picture inside a frame. "Who is this?"

Mike stood up, "I thought you might to see what your dad looked like when he was your age."

"Wow, thanks!"

"And, I couldn't figure out how to wrap this thing," he said as he pulled a stuffed teddy bear from behind his back.

"YEAH!"

"Thank you Mike," said Jesse.

"You're welcome."

Emma stood up, "Ashley, you're next, and I want to tell you before you open that, that I was the lame brain behind it."

"I'm sure it's not lame," laughed Ashley.

He unwrapped a baseball glove, "Are you serious! I love it!"

Emma laughed, "Josh said you would."

"You had to ask a precog?"

"Yeah, that was the lame part."

Everyone laughed.

"Zack, your turn," said Emma.

"Do I have to open it?"

"Yes."

"Do I get to find out who got it first?"

"No," smiled Zane. "Open it bro."

"It's kinda small," he said shaking the box gently. He unwrapped it and pulled out the keys. "Ok, what does these go to?"

"The Harley Davidson in the garage," said Gabriella as she stood up. "Zack, I know I can never truly make up for what I did, but I want you to know I love your brother. I will never do anything to hurt him or you again."

"Well, I guess I should have given you this already but I was trying to talk myself into it," said Zack as he pulled a gift out from behind the pillow on the couch. "I got you a gift too."

Gabriella reached for the gift, "You did?"

"Yeah, I decided it was time."

"Time for what?"

"To forgive you, to be honest with you, faced with the same things. I would have done the same as you."

"Thank you," she said as she unwrapped the gift to find a snow globe. "How did you know I loved these?"

"Emma wasn't the only one asking Josh," joked Zack.

"Nice to know," laughed Emma.

"Emma, your turn to open your gift," said Mike.

"Ok," she said as she opened her present. She pulled out a slip of paper, "Wow, it's a gift certificate for Baby's R Us."

"I figured it was the least I could do," said Adam. "I want my grandchild to have everything possible."

"Thank you very much," said Emma as she hugged Adam.

"You're welcome, and Shalimar, I think this one belongs to you," he said handing her a small box similar to the one he had given Emma. She opened it revealing a gift certificate to the same store, "You have always been like a daughter to me, Shal, this baby you are carrying, is family."

Shal wiped a tear, "Thank you very much."

"You are very welcome," said Adam. "Mike I think it's you're turn."

"Alright," he said standing up. He unwrapped his present to find a photo album. He flipped it over and saw the gold letter on the front. 'Baby's First's.' However, what got his attention was the letters just below it, 'Christopher Blake Kane.'

"Emma did you tell everyone what we are naming our son?"

"No, why?"

Mike handed her the album, "Josh?"

"I told Lulu."

Lulu stood up; "I wanted to get you guys something no one else could."

"Thanks Lulu," said Mike. "I will treasure it forever."

"Zane, your turn," said Josh.

"Well whoever bought me a gift, knows what I wanted," he said as he pulled out keys.

"Yeah, I decided to use my powers on myself for once," laughed Josh. "It's the keys to a 2006 H2 Hummer."

"How did you get the money for that?" asked Gabby.

"I sold something I didn't need anymore," smiled Josh. "I sold my old house."

"For me?"

"No, not just for you, but because I like my new home better."

"Thanks!" said Zane. "And just from me to you, I like you here too."

"Thanks."

Zane turned to Gabby, who was secretly steaming, "Your turn, Gabriella."

Gabriella stood up and unwrapped her gift. She gasped as she saw the photo of her mother. "Mom…look Ash!" she showed her twin brother the photo.

"Wow, that a great picture of her," said Ashley. "I miss her."

"Me too, alright who gave me this wonderful gift?"

"I did," said Zane.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Actually I made 3 copies, here Ashley."

"Wow, thank you Zane."

"You're welcome, the other copy is for you dad."

"I'll give it to him later," smiled Ashley.

"Cool," said Zane as he handed the other photos to Ash and sat down.

Shalimar stood up, "Can I please go ahead and open mine?"

"Impatient as always," joked Jesse.

"Shut up!"

"Go ahead Shal," smiled Melodie.

She opened the semi-large box. She pulled out a cookbook, taped to the front flap was a gift certificate for a years worth of cooking lessons. "This is both funny and the probably the best gift for my baby right now. After all, my baby deserves good food, and lets face it, I burn water."

Everyone laughed, but fell silent as Brennan stood up, "Shal, that was the least I could do. I am so sorry, I as an idiot to leave you."

An uneasy feeling settled in the room. Mari stood up, "Shal, me and Brennan decided to end things between us. I don't love him and he loves you."

"What?" she said. "Brennan, don't even think of hurting me again."

"I'm not," he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the little box, "I want to make us permanent. Will you marry me?"

"No."

"What?"

"While you were gone, I learned I can live without you. I learned that I can stand on my own. I found that I want to be a good mom to my child, and I can't do that with you."

Brennan looked crushed and Shal added, "Brennan, part of me will always love you, but I love this baby more than anything you can offer me. I won't have you leaving us both."

"I don't want to leave either of you."

"This baby isn't yours and neither am I."

"But."

"No, I've made up my mind, thank you for the gift. But you can keep your ring."

Shal sat down next to Jesse who put his arms around her lovingly. Ashlocke cleared his throat, everyone turned, and to everyone's shock, Shal got up and walked over to him, letting him hug her.

Brennan sat down, and Melodie punched Jesse in the arm to keep him from laughing out loud.

Lexa stood up, "Let's see if we can manage to get this train back on the tracks, Max I think it's your turn."

"Finally."

Max stood up and unwrapped his present. He almost dropped it out of shock. It was a photo of the first Mutant X team with his parents and Dax."

"Mari! You're the only one who could have gotten this!"

"You like it?"

"I love it!" he said walking around the coffee tale to hug her. "Dax look."

The two brothers looked amazed at the photo, and sat down to look at it. Max stood back up, "Josh your turn."

"It's beautiful Zack," she said without opening the gift. "Although I think it's more for you than for me."

Zack smiled innocently, "Have no idea what you mean."

"What did he get you?" asked Zane.

"A negligee."

"Way to go bro!" joked Zane. "Least you were thinking like a man."

"Shut up!"

Everyone laughed. Melodie stood up, "I think it's my turn."

"You're right honey," said Jesse.

Melodie opened her gift to find a locket that was engraved with her and Jesse's name on the back. "It's beautiful!"

"Glad to like it," said Lexa. "Open it."

Melodie opened it to find a photo of her and Jesse on one side and Alex on the other side. "Lexa, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Dax, you're up, and please hurry up before Max has a fit waiting," smiled Lexa.

"I know, been fun watching him whine though."

"Wasn't whining," laughed Max.

"Whatever," said Dax as he unwrapped his gift to reveal a watch. "Wow, I seriously needed this."

"We know, you're always late to everything," joked Rosalie.

"Not always."

"Name a time when you weren't late."

"The day I was born," he joked.

"That was the last time you were on time," laughed Max.

"Whose next?" asked Adam.

"You," said Shalimar.

"Good night then," said Adam.

"Come on, open your gift," said Jesse.

"Alright."

He opened the gift to find a picture of a beautiful mansion and keys, "Alright, who ever bought this, thanks, now what is it," joked Adam.

Ashlocke stood up, the mansion has 100 rooms, those keys are yours," smiled Gabe. "Those keys are to that mansion."

"What?"

"I bought you that mansion."

"This is great, I've been looking for something this big."

"Why?" asked Emma.

"So I could bring Mutant X back together under one roof."

"Are you asking us to live there with you?" asked Ashley.

"Yea, I am."

"Don't have to ask me twice," smiled Max. "That place is huge."

"Merry Christmas everyone," said Adam.

**THE END!**


End file.
